Snakes and a Bumblebee
by ilovemoony73
Summary: Who would think that Ron and Pansy would make such a lovely couple?


I like writing romance. And this is my fourth story published in one day. Score.

Written for Taragh McCarthy's 1st Annual Halloween Competition. I like the pairing more than I expected.

I don't own anything. JRK owns everything but Dracula, who Bram Stoker owns. See? I told you I don't own any of it.

XXX

Pansy was in the bathroom of her small flat, getting ready for the Halloween party she would be attending with her boyfriend this evening. Her long, almost black hair had been tied into twin pig-tails, secured with yellow bands. A black headband with yellow antennae sat on her head, the long black-and-yellow spirals and yellow pom-poms bobbing. She was putting a small amount of makeup on, just enough to make her eyes look nice.

As she dressed, she thought about how her relationship with Ron had begun.

They had both been in Flourish and Blotts one rainy April afternoon by coincidence. She had been looking for a book on healing creature-inflicted wounds: she had just become the owner of twin snakes that were only friendly with each other and refused to be touched by anyone else. They had, several times already, nipped at Pansy when she fed them or changed out their water. The tall man had, it appeared, been looking for a book on healing as well. Pansy had stepped back from the shelves to scan for the title she was looking for when she backed into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, turning. When the man turned, she saw it was Ron Weasley, who had been a Gryffindor in her year when they were at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, I'm at fault as well," he chortled. She had never noticed how white his teeth were, or how deep the blue of his eyes were.

"It—its Ron, right?" Pansy stuttered, feeling a flush crawl across her cheekbones. He nodded.

"Right, Ron Weasley. And you're Pansy Parkinson," he said, holding his hand out for her to shake. She took his large, warm hand and felt her heart skip a beat. "Would like you some help finding a book? It seemed like you were looking for something pretty important, I hate to have interrupted you."

Pansy nodded dumbly, and then added "Yes, please, if you don't mind," she said. She told him the title of the book and shared the story of her snakes.

"You named your snakes Dracula and Snape?" Ron asked, amused, as he pulled the book she was looking for off the shelf.

"Well, Halloween was always my favorite holiday, I like monsters; and their teeth reminded me of vampires," she said shyly. Ron chuckled.

"Snape always reminded me of a vampire too," he told her and she giggled. "Hey, Pansy," she looked up at him as they left the book store. "Do you want to get some lunch?" She smiled and nodded, blushing hard.

The two had hit it off immediately, and had now been together for just over six months. When invited to a Halloween costume party, she couldn't wait to ask Ron if he would go with her. He knew how much she enjoyed the holiday and wouldn't refuse her.

He had decided he would go to the party as a vampire. Pansy had helped him pick out the costume, which consisted of black slacks, a white button-up shirt and black silk bowtie with a black silk cape. He showed her a charm George had invented for his joke shop to make it look like he had vampire teeth. Once he had tried on his costume for her, she laughed. "Do I look that ridiculous?" he asked.

"No," she said, "You look adorable," and gave him a kiss.

She pulled on the small dress, black-and-yellow stripes going across her body in wide horizontal bands. Pansy clipped the little wings onto the back of the dress and slipped her black heels on. Looking in the mirror, she hoped Ron would find her to be a sexy bumblebee.

XXX

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Pansy asked Ron. They had gotten to the party a little late and had immediately found a few of Ron's friends that were friendly toward her. After socializing and dancing for a few hours the couple had retreated to the sitting area where there was a smaller crowd of people and the music was quieter. Ron sat on a winged arm chair where he had pulled Pansy onto his lap.

"I'm having a ball with you, my dear," he said before he kissed her gently. She gave a giggle and he smiled.

"I think you make the best vampire in the history of Halloween," she said.

"Even better than Snape?" he asked with a smirk. Pansy laughed loudly.

"Even better than Snape."

The two had a wonderfully romantic Halloween night after the party.


End file.
